Is It Worth It?
by HellokittyEmolove
Summary: a missunderstanding leads Po into a terrible heartbreak, and unconciously changes him from being the once goofy panda, into a cold hearted warrior, only one person can change that, is she willing to accept her mistake and do it? find out!


Heartbreaks, break ups, pain, and suffering. Those were always the emotions one would never want to feel. Though they may be only lousy words, they have strong meanings behind them as well as a big power over a persons heart. It has the power to change the happiest person alive, into the most depressed and cold person you may ever come to know. Unfortunately that's what seemed to happen to our beloved Dragon warrior. Po and Master Tigress began to have romantic relationship between them three years after the defeat of Lord Shen. They realized that neither of them can keep away from each other's company no matter how much they tried. It went from a best friend relationship, to when Po finally got the guts to ask Tigress out on a simple picnic, in that picnic both of them had a conversation about their past lives and chatted about how they came to love the arts of kung fu. Then by the end of the day by a simple accident of a childish game called 'tag' in some weird way Po came to trip on his feet and accidentally landed on top of the Tiger Master of kung fu, although most folks would get up as soon as they recognize their position, both of them were to busy gazing at each other's eyelid orbs that they didn't seem to realize that their lips suddenly connected, bonding them into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, both had found the answer to why they simply couldn't stay away from each other, they both had fallen for the other. It is till that day that they shared a beautiful relationship, until three months ago that a complete misunderstanding has led Tigress into breaking her relationship with Po.

It turned out that while Po was helping his father in the shop, a young female lioness name Luna was an old friend of Po's and both went to school together but unfortunately since her mother traveled a lot because of her work, she had to move to the Valley of Woe, but came to give a short visit to her best friend. But sometimes jealousy can blind you and make you assume things you shouldn't. That's what happened with Tigress in this situation.

_Flashback. _

_Tigress went down to the Valley to inform Po that Shifu and the other's would be expecting him to be at the palace soon because it was his turn to cook dinner. Yes Po does not cook every single day in the Jade palace, everyone takes turns in everything such as cooking, cleaning out the training hall, cleaning the bath house, and dusting the hall of warriors. Tigress was about to call out his name when she saw them, Luna and Po were hugging and what ticked her off was that the stupid lion girl gave HER Po a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Well then I guess I'll see you around Luna." Po said happily returning the embrace. _

"_I do hope so, anyways I'll be sure to tell my mother about your regards, try to come by and visit I miss you a lot." she chuckled. Po laughed with her and nodded. The lioness gave him one last kiss on the cheek and said her goodbyes, Tigress shook her fists in rage. HOW DARE HE? She thought, of all people she didn't think Po would do this to her. With out a word Tigress stomped over to where Po and tapped him on the shoulder. Po turned and smiled seeing his beloved but was suddenly slapped across the face from her. _

"_Ouch, Tigress what was that fo-" _

"_We're finished." she growled with light tears in her eyes. Po was shocked and surprised at her statement, was she joking? No she wasn't. _

_End of flashback. _

Poor Po, after Tigress had ended their relationship, he had been doing his best to try to talk to her and asked her so many times why she wanted them to end, but her usual response would be. "Save your excuses Dragon warrior, I've made my decision." and would leave with out another word. Po was devastated with out her, he loved her too much to let their relationship end this way. But then through out the process of time, Tigress had begun to become suddenly happier, like a teenage girl coming home from a very exciting date, and it broke Po's heart to see that she was suddenly seeing another male. As if to add on his torment Tigress had BROUGHT the new 'mate' to the Jade palace since he was interested in learning kung fu.

"Hello grand warriors, my name is Xiao, please to meet you, I hope you don't mind I join you in your training." he said kindly to all of them, they all introduced themselves a bit uneasy but kindly nonetheless. All eyes went on Po since he hadn't said a word to the new student. The panda seemed to have broken inside more then he already was, if that were possible. But something snapped in the panda that day, he finally accepted the fact that Tigress was not coming back, he was never going to be with her again. And from that day on…Po was never the same again. He became cold hearted, he never smiled again, he never joked around with Mantis or Monkey, he wouldn't touch his action figures, and he wouldn't go down to the valley to tell the children stories anymore. He dedicated all his free time in training, meditating, training, and meditating. There was nothing else that he did, of course he did eat, but only three times a day, breakfast, lunch and dinner, but no more snacks, or small meals like he used to. He lost all the fat he had and became a rather muscular and attractive male, that whenever he did run down to the valley to run some errands for Shifu, almost ever girl in the Valley would swoon over him. Many even confessed about their feelings, but Po would always reject them because he simply didn't believe in love anymore. Tigress on the other hand, had recently broken up with Xiao since he would always be a push over and tried to order her around, and we all know Master Tigress doesn't take orders from anyone, only Master Shifu. She hated how he would never give her any privacy and would always get angry whenever she decided to stay training rather then going out with him… but that's not the real reason why she broke up with him, she knew she could no longer fool herself, it has been to long already and she missed him so much, yes truth be told, she can never stop loving Po. She loved him so much that it hurt her to see how cold and unemotional he became because of her, she had thought so many times about simply going up to him and tell him that she loved so much and beg him to take her back. But fear is what kept her from doing so, she knew she hurt him and she couldn't expect him to welcome her with open arms.

"HIYA!" she heard as she passed the training hall, she stopped at dead tracks and turned her gaze towards that big wooden gates and slowly opened them sticking her head in to see who was training, no doubt it was Po. He was training against the wooden crocs but didn't seem fully concentrated and attacked the bar and blocked everything as much as he could, but his lack of concentration made him lose his balance and was suddenly knocked over to the other side of the training room hitting the wall with a loud thud.

"Ugh." he growled, then he felt a soft paw on his shoulder and looked up to see that last person he ever wanted to see.

"Po are you alright?" she asked in concern, her amber eyes connecting with his jade orbs. Po shook his shoulder from her grip and stood up by himself and turned his back to her.

"I'm fine." he said coldly and walked over to the crocs again, but Tigress stopped him when she gripped his shoulder.

"Po you just-"

"I said I'm fine leave me alone, don't you have something to do with that boyfriend of yours?" he said icily making Tigress flinch a little, his words pierced through her heart, like a sharp stab and a never ending pain. She sighed, she needed to talk to him, she WANTED to talk to him, it didn't matter what the subject may be, she NEEDED to hear him.

"Po?" the panda stopped but kept his back to her.

"What now? Can you hurry I really need to get back to training." he said rudely, in truth he still loved her but she hurt him so much when she let him see that she forgot about him only a couple months after their break up, which he still had no idea why she did it in the first place, but it didn't matter anymore, he wasn't stupid enough to go back into that stupid emotion that only caused pain into his heart.

"I simply want to know…if- if you-" Tigress whispered cutting him off of his thoughts.

"I'm listening." he said coldly.

"If you were ever unfaithful to me…" she mumbled, true when she broke up with him and saw how devastated he got when she brought along Xiao into the jade palace, she was beginning to doubt her assumption on Po being unfaithful to her but since her pride got the best of her, she shook off the thought. She was interrupted by Po's harsh laugh.

"*chuckle* Does it matter? Whether I was faithful to you or not it wont change anything." he said harshly, Tigress winced at his cold words but she needed to know.

"Po you didn't answer my-"

"You never answered mine when I practically begged you to tell me why you wanted us to end. Give me one good reason why I should answer any of yours?" he growled turning to look at her in the eyes.

"But if it will make you leave me in peace, No I was never unfaithful, why? Because to me you were the most valuable thing I ever had. There happy? Now you can either exit the way you came in, or train and leave me alone so I can get back to MY training." he said, Tigress was shocked at his answer and his harsh words wounded her already delicate heart.

"I saw you with that lion girl…" she whispered. Po turned to look at her with a confuse gaze.

"Luna? What she have to do with anything?"

"I saw her hugging you and… and kissing you…I- I thought you had another…" she mumbled feeling completely idiotic now, Po raised a brow at her and crossed his arms over his now muscular six pack chest. Which by the way even made Tigress feel completely numb by the way how handsome he turned out to be.

"So you thought I was cheating on you with someone that has been practically like a sister to me since we were kids?" he said sarcastically. Tigress resumed her gaze towards the panda.

"She's what?" she asked. Po rolled his eyes.

"That 'lion girl' that you call, her name is Luna, she and I went to school together and technically grew up with each other until she had to move with her mother to the valley of woe. She was simply visiting me because her mother wrote to my father saying that she needed some radishes for her restaurant." he said looking at her with the same unemotional face.

"So she wasn't…" Tigress mumbled stupidly. Po rolled his eyes again.

"If you thought I was having an affair with her then sorry to disappoint you." he said turning his back on her. Tigress growled at herself for her own stupidity, this whole time she thought the worst about him. All this time Po had always loved her, he never cheated on her.

"Po I-"

"You're sorry? Apology accepted, but it wont change anything." he groaned. Tigress felt the tears in her eyes.

"You're right it wont, and it never changed how I felt about you." she confessed, Po said nothing and fought hard against the tears he promised six months ago he wouldn't shed for her.

"Don't." he said softly. "Don't you dare tell me you still care for me…if you did you wouldn't have assumed the worst, that just proved how little you trusted our relationship, how you trusted ME." he growled and turned to look at her. With anger in his eyes.

"I loved you Tigress, from the first moment our lips made contact that night we went on that picnic I promised myself, and you that I would always love you. Wasn't that enough for you to trust me? Wasn't it enough for you to realize that there wasn't another woman in this world who can capture my heart the way you did? None of that was enough?" he growled closing his eyes and bowed his head. Tigress didn't bother to fight the tears anymore and just simply let them fall from her cheeks to the ground.

"I need to go." he whispered, and stomped out of the training room leaving Tigress alone, tears still flowing down her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry." she sobbed.

The next day.

The gong rang and everyone stepped out of their rooms, Po looking the same as usual with his masked face, Tigress came out looking depressed, her eyes a bit red and puffy with a few bags under them, making it obvious that she had been crying and didn't get any sleep last night. Xiao came out with an expression that no one seemed capable of reading, but his eyes were on Po, filled with hatred, sadness, pain, jealousy. Po could feel the Siberian Tiger's eyes on him but he simply ignored him. Shifu took notice of this but didn't want to intrude, so he simply ordered them to have their breakfast and to start their training immediately. Po only ate some bread with milk since he didn't have much of an appetite anymore, and excused himself for training, Xiao growled and finished his breakfast and followed after the panda, he needed to have a few words with this stupid Dragon warrior. When he got into the training hall he saw Po meditating calmly by the dummy, he took advantage of this opportunity and attacked Po with a roundhouse kick to the face, Po hit the wall and groaned in pain and glared at the tiger in front of him.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"YOU! YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!" Xiao shouted, Po rubbed his right cheek where he received the painful contact and glared at him.

"And just what in gods name did I ever do to you? Last time I checked I never acknowledged your presence." he growled.

"The problem here, is that if it weren't for you, Tigress would have been happy with me!" he said furiously.

"Look I can care less what happened between you two, I don't have anything to do with it." Po said trying to avoid fighting.

"It had everything to do with you! Because she never stopped loving you! The whole time we were together all she could ever think of was 'Po this, and Po that, and did you know that Po…'" Po laughed out loud.

"Your wasting my time, it isn't my fault she never felt anything towards, that's your problem." Po said and began to train on the wooden crocs again, but Xiao attacked him again sending a right uppercut attempting to hit Po in the jaw, but he dodged it just in time. Xiao growled in frustration and send another kick to his ribs but Po caught windmill blocked it and palmed him to the chest making him stumble back a little. By then everyone heard the thuds and groans, so they entered the training hall quickly only to see Po and Xiao fighting against each other.

"Po! Xiao! What is the meaning of this?" Shifu asked completely furious, Po stopped and removed himself from his fighting stance only to bow to his Master.

"Forgive me Master, but I didn't start this, Xiao let his jealousy get the best of him and attacked me." Po said telling the truth. Xiao growled in rage and kicked the panda on his back making him fall forward and groan in pain. The tiger took advantage and dug his claws into Po's ribs making him bleed, Po gave out a painful roar and kicked him off of him.

"PO!" Tigress shrieked and went to his side at once, Po clutched his right side where the tiger clawed him but it was no use it wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Po let me see." Tigress said, her face filled with worry, she gently took his paw from his ribs and examined his wound, it wasn't deep but enough to make him lose some energy due to losing to much blood.

"It's not so deep, but we need to get it cleaned up or else it will get infected. Come on I need to get you to your room." Tigress said helping the panda up, she wrapped his arm around her shoulder and helped him over to the barracks, though Po hated looking weak now, he didn't object, his ribs were hurting like hell right now. When they were out of sight Master Shifu had given the tiger a long lecture about being a true warrior and not a coward, he expelled him from the jade palace and ordered him to leave at once. The tiger didn't argue and simply walked out of the gate with out a word.

Meanwhile in the barracks.

Po winced in pain as Tigress cleaned his wound with a strong liquid made to prevent infections, it burned like hell though.

"Sorry, am I hurting you?" she asked, Po simply shook his head.

"I'm sorry about Xiao, I didn't think he would take it this far." she said feeling horrible for all the stuff he's been through. Po shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, I'll live. That's what matters." he said coldly.

"Why did he attack you?" she asked. Still cleaning his wound.

"Beats me, he said something about you not being happy with him, guess he thought it was my fault." he said indifferently, Tigress stopped the rubbing the wound for a minute and sighed.

"It's not your fault, its mine." she admitted.

"Don't take it personal, he's just an idiot." Po said looking everywhere but her.

"No. It's my fault because I kept trying to force myself to forget about you, I tried to be with Xiao in hopes that I would stop loving you… but it was useless." she confessed, Po let out a deep breath.

"I think it's clean enough already." he mumbled trying to change the subject, Tigress wasn't going to let this end so easily though.

"It can wait, right now I need you to listen to me." she ordered.

"Tigress I don't-"

"I don't care. You need to listen." Tigress growled, then took a deep breath.

"Po I know I hurt you so much, and I know that I don't deserve your attention for even the slightest second, but you need to know that when I ended our relationship, I thought you were seeing someone else and it hurt to no end! But I was such a fool into just assume things right away and take action without even hearing any explanations. The whole time that I was apart from you…it was horrible, I didn't sleep for weeks, and whenever you would try to talk to me, whenever you begged me for forgiveness even though you had no idea for what, I wanted to so much just to assure you that its fine and we can start over, but my pride wouldn't allow it. So I ignored you. Then when I brought Xiao and began to see the changes in you, I began to feel guilty, and I began to doubt about my assumption, then I began to refuse to spend time with him, and left him. That's when I found you in the training hall, and when you told me that you were never unfaithful to me because I was such a value to you…" her voice began to crack due to the tears in her eyes.

"I realized that I made the biggest mistake of my life, I hurt you because of my stupidity, I ruined our relationship because I let the jealousy get between us. But I never stopped loving you Po! I never did!." she began to sob softly her shoulder shaking while the tears hit the wooden floor. Po looked down at her and hesitantly raised his free arm but let it drop down to her shoulders and carefully pulled her over to his chest. Tigress froze a bit and looked up into his eyes. Po for the first time in months let out a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"It's alright now, it doesn't matter its in the past, what's done is done. Right?" he said Tigress let her lips curve into the smile that Po always loved spread across her face.

"Right." she agreed. Both of them looked at each other in the eyes again, and just like the first time when they finally became a couple, they unconsciously began to lean in, both closed their eyes and closed the gap between their lips, something snapped in both their hearts, this is what they both needed, each other, as much as they wanted to they couldn't stay from one another, because this is how strong their bond had become, when they separated their lips, Tigress smiled warmly as the panda grinned and kissed her forehead and gave her a tight hug.

"Love you." Tigress murmured. Po chuckled in amusement.

"Love you too, but I think we should get back to my claw marks, it's starting to burn like hell." he admitted, Tigress rolled her eyes but began to work on them again.

"And by the way Po." Po looked at her.

"Yea?"

"You better tell all your fan girls down at the valley to back off before they hear from me." she threatened. Po laughed out loud but nodded.

"Gotcha."

**The end.**

**A/N: Okay so lately i've been kinda emotional, and I thought I should do something a little different c: tell ne what you think c: I KNOW Po is technically playing Tigress's roll here on being cold and stuff, but really some people do change after a big heart break l: i should know . But please tell me if you liked it ^.^ **


End file.
